Goodbye to Hello
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: yami is gone, tea is devasted can the powers she aquires see her through or will they be gone "We always knew she was special." yami/tea mai/joey kyame/yugi kaiba/serenity rated for lemons and yamis mind
1. Chapter 1

_**Goodbye to Hello**_

Summary: Yami went back to Egypt only to find tea had followed him there by a complete accident. Will she stay or go. M rated for Tea and kyames mouth and Yami's mind.

_***At the Pharaohs' tomb***___

"Yami do you really have to go?" tea asked

"Tea I must fulfill my duty as pharaoh" Yami answered

"Oh ok" tea answered

Tea fell to her knees with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Yami bent down to her eye level.

"Tea please don't cry I will never forget you" Yami said sadly

"You promise?" she put her pinky up with a tear stained smile

"promise." He gladly took hers in his

He offered her his hand and lifted her to her feet.

"Guys its time for me to go." Yami said

"Thanks Yami" yugi said

"Yea don't hit on any girls while your gone tea just might get a little pissed off." Joey yelled, Yami slightly blushed

"Joey I'm gonna damn near strangle your fuckin ass" tea yelled

"Yo man were gonna miss you" Tristan yelled

"Thank you" Yami gave them a thumbs up and walked into the tomb

"Give him back!" tea yelled

"No Tea stop" mai yelled

"Give Him Back!!!!! No No this can't be…!!!!" tea broke down into a fresh new shed tears.

After some crying she told her friends she would be fine.

"Ok tea we are going home you coming with?" serenity asked concerned

"No I'm gonna stay here for awhile" tea answered

"Call us if you need anything Hun" mai said

"Ok" tea answered

_***Outside the tomb***_

"Will she be ok?" mai asked

"Yea she'll be fine" Joey asked

"She's a strong girl" Tristan commented

"But she's suffering a broken heart" serenity said

"I guess" mai answered

_***Inside the tomb***_

"Yami its just to how could you leave me" tea whispered

New tears started to flow out of her azure eyes.

"_Hopefully it's all just a dream"_

"Yami this song is for you"

"_I know that,_

_You're out there,_

_I can hear you calling._

_I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met._

_When you came along_

_And taught me how to be strong_

_Now nothings ever gonna be right if I'm wrong _

_Don't wake me up!_

_And tell me none of it's true._

_Don't wake me up!_

_To live in a world without you._

_Don't wake me up!_

_Don't wake me up!_

_Unless to tell me this dream is real._

_It seems like,_

_So long ago,_

_I used to be so unsure._

_I didn't know that if our love would survive._

_But you set me free_

_Just by believing in me,_

_Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!_

_Don't wake me up!_

_And tell me none of it's true._

_Don't wake me up!_

_To live in a world without you._

_Don't wake me up!_

_Don't wake me up!_

_Unless to tell me this dream is real (this dream is real)_

_Tell me this love is real."_

_***In ancient Egypt ***_

"Teas calling for me, I have to go!" Yami yelled

"My king you mustn't! You don't know what you're dealing with." Seto said

"The matters of the heart." Yami answered

_***inside the tomb***_

The tomb started to glow and it pulled tea into ancient Egypt.

"Oh wait last time I was here I could fly." Tea said to herself

She landed gently on the sandy land that was named to be Egypt.

"Oh my Isis. What the hell am I gonna do? I'm in freakin ancient Egypt for Ra's sake. I need money I remember last time we were here if I concentrated hard enough I could bring it to reality." She started to concentrate then a little golden bag landed in her hand with some gold coins in it.

"Well I got to go to town and get some clothes plus I have to lay low for awhile." When she flew to town she got an outfit of choice. She bought a white long sleeved shirt with a golden rim around it with a golden collar, and a short golden skirt. She started walking when a little girl came up to her.

"Eeexcuse me miss, mite you spare some change?" momo asked

"Sure sweetie here." Tea said dropping a few coins in the young girl's hand.

"Arigato now momo and my brothers can eat now. Thank you kind lady" momo said referring to herself in the third person

"My name is tea, momo. Tea."

"Well thank you Ms. Tea" momo said grinning

"Your welcome sweetie now go home to your brothers I'm sure they are worried about you." Tea acknowledge

"Yes bye Ms. Tea." Momo said

"Bye." Tea answered

"Hey you girl with the golden skirt!" The guard bellowed

"Who me?" Tea asked

"Yes you...bitch." the guard answered

"What you bastard." Tea yelled

"Come with me! Now!" the guard yelled

"Like Hell!" she fired back

"Para Dox grab her." The guard yelled. Tea broke into a run so fierce you would swear that the devil was at her heels. Soon as they grabbed her they knocked her unconscious so she wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

"Master we have caught the girl. Shall we bring her to the pharaoh for judging?" Para asked

"We are trying to move but she not budging." Dox answered

"Give me a hand?" Dox asked

"Yes we are strong as a band."Para answered

"Shut the hell up with all that fucking rhyming." The guard yelled

"We need to get him maid" Dox said

"Yea he needs to get laid" Para said

"O Ra save me." The guard said

_***the pharaohs palace***_

They threw tea to the floor.

"Rise." Said Seto

"Hmm oh um pharaoh." Tea groaned

"Tea is that you?" Yami asked

"Yami? Is that you?" tea asked

"Pharaoh how could you let such a insolent girl call you by your name." Seto yelled

"Well she is a really gold friend." Yami answered

"That still gives her no right, my pharaoh." Seto said

"Enough Seto, just send her to my chambers." Yami said

_***in the pharaohs' tomb***_

"Pharaoh are you here?" tea asked

-Silence-

She walked to the moonlit balcony.

"The moon is so pretty gorgeous; I still can't believe I'd get to see Yami again." Tea sighed

"Me too tea. I thought I'd never see you again." Yami answered

Tea jumped in surprise.

"Yami you scarred me. I was startled." Tea answered

"Tea give me a minute. Stay here ok?" Yami answered

"Yea like I'm going to go anywhere else." Tea said

He walked out of the chamber as his cape flowed behind him

"Yami I love you but I can't keep you."

"_I remember when,  
smiling just enough,  
things were simple when,  
you were not so tough._

I miss the times when you would say,  
come on and dance another day.

If you could trust yourself to see,  
and if you could give yourself,  
from you to me,  
for the moment,  
Remember when,  
I know that you would come back again

_If you could give yourself from you to me,  
for the moment,  
remember when,  
I know you would come back again__"_

"Tea was that you singing like that?" Yami asked amazed

"Yea that was me…." Tea answered

"Your voice is beautiful." Yami said

"thank you." Tea said blushing

"Tea why do you blush so? It is just me the pharaoh." Yami said as he grabbed her chin so she would look at him.

"Your not just the pharaoh your important to me, you always have been you're my best friend." Tea said

"I really do hope we can be more than friends." Yami said

"We are….. best friends." Tea said naively

"No, more. I want you to stay with me. Be mine." Yami explained

She draped her arms over his broad strong shoulders. Her lips brushed against his and the dominance begins. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Their tongues battle in the heat of dominance. She mewled in pleasure, that he returned her feelings. They broke for air.

"Tea I…." Yami started

"Pharaoh we have a emergency." Seto said running in the room

"What is the emergency Seto?!" Yami asked

"Mana is trying to fight off a medusa worm as we speak." Seto explained

"oh no mana!" Yami exclaimed

"Yami lets go." Tea yelled

"NO it's too dangerous." Yami called after her

"Oh no your not giving me its to dangerous look or sentence. It's not just about me. We are wasting time. I wont sit by and let my best friend die by a worm." Tea explained

"Very well then." Yami said

"Now I summon masked dragon." Tea yelled. Yami, tea and Seto hopped on the dragon.

"So MD are you ready for action." Tea asked. The dragon roared

"Good now lets go." They took flight and found mana. She was reaching her critical limit.

"Huh you guys, you came. Can I rest now?" mana asked

"Yes you can. Masked Dragon! Take mana back to the palace." Tea said calmly

"ROAR!!!!!" the dragon flew off

"Now I summon magician's valkeria." Tea called

"**Mystic Scepter Blast**! Masked Dragon **FIRE SLASH ATTACK**!" tea yelled

"Oh Isis I need more strength." Tea said weakly

Tea fell off the dragon, with her hands to her heart.

"TEA!!!" Yami yelled

"Dark magician come forth and save tea." Yami yelled

The dark magician grabbed tea and returned her to Yami.

"Mmm -groans- what happened?" tea asked

"You got weak and fell off the dragon." Yami explained worriedly

"Oh my Isis what should I do? Oh I know I summon BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!! **SHINING NOVA ATTACK**!!" The medusa worms were finished.

"I don't know why that worm was so tough to fight. Usually in duel monsters it was a weak creature." Tea question

"Maybe I can answer that." Seto started

"What do mean?" Yami started

"The creatures that are this duel monsters game are 10 times stronger than that, so it uses a significant amount of energy to defeat."

"Oh, but I'm starting to think that this is a start of a new adventure tea." Yami said

"You think so huh?" tea said slyly

"But pharaoh--" tea started

"Tea you know better than to call me pharaoh you know my name use it. That's what its there for." Yami said smirking

"Well someone's certainly cocky today." Tea answered hotly

"You know you are very sexy when your mad. But never mind that, will you stay at the palace with me in my bed." Yami whispered seductively in her ear

"I never knew you were such a pervert." tea said

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Yea I am a little freaky but just for you." Yami said

"Wow that's a shocker."

"Well let's head back, my pharaoh." Seto said stepping in.

"Of coarse high priest but I sense a familiar presences. I summon my crystal cobalt carbuncle. Ok sweetie brings mommy the people I sense ok." Tea asked

"Mew mew." Carbuncle squeaked dashing off

"Now if I think its who I think it is than we don't have to worry a bout it. But if it's bad we have a problem." Tea explained

"But tea what if your little carbuncle doesn't come back." Seto asked

"There will be hell to pay and I would send my blue eyes after her." Tea stated

"But I'm still concerned. –Tea groaned in pain-." Seto started

"Ahh" tea moaned in pain

The shadows stared getting closer

"Tea I'm so sorry about you carbuncle, didn't make it, we did all we could." The shadow stated

"Serenity"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That was my new fanfic I hope you like it tell me if I should go on.

"I think it sucked."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"Your sexy alter ego."

"I guess…………….."

JA NE

Kisara kaiba

Remember loving is to hating and hating is to loving so love what you hate.


	2. Note improtant

Ohayo people of fanfiction and beyond I have some good news and bad news! what do you want first?

Ahiru: Bad news first please!

Fakir: Moron!

Well the bad news is that I thought about deleting my old stories! Than I was just gonna continue my main stories, but!

Ahiru: This is the good news right?

Fakir: Stupid of course it is!

I've decides to keep them and possibly rewrite them and or put them up for adoption or a colab's your choice.

Just PM me or leave a review! Read and enjoy my stories ok Byes!

Mistress Ahiru!! Peace


End file.
